Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-333664 (JP2006-333664A) discloses a connecting structure for electric cables for electrically connecting an electric apparatus unit disposed in a casing for an electric apparatus such as a stepping motor to a plurality of electric cables disposed outside the casing. The electric apparatus unit includes a circuit substrate having a connection circuit pattern formed thereon. The cores of the electric cables are soldered to the circuit substrate of the electric apparatus unit. A portion where the circuit substrate of the electric apparatus unit and the electric cables are connected is molded of an electrically insulating resin.
According to conventional approaches, a connector is disposed on a wall portion of the casing to detachably connect the electric cables to the electric apparatus, and then the connector and the electric apparatus unit are electrically connected by some appropriate means.
The connecting structure for electric cables disclosed in JP 2006-333664A does not allow for electrical connection of the electric cables to the electric apparatus unit outside the casing, thereby complicating the connection of the electric cables and allowing no freedom to determine the length of the electric cables. A connecting structure for electric cables using a connector needs a dedicated connector, thereby increasing the overall costs.